You're mine now, Konekochan!
by AnimeeLove21
Summary: When the aliens reutrn masaya becomes more aggresive. why are the aliens back? what is the 'prize' kish wants? what happened the night kish returned? and why is masaya changing? rated M for forced lemon!
1. Prologue  My evil, little plan

AnimeeLove21: Okay. Please do not kill me but I restarted my story for the last time. This time I will finish it and there will be a sequel!

**You're mine now, Konoke-chan!**

**Summary: **When the aliens return Masaya becomes more aggressive. Why are the aliens back? what is the 'prize' kish wants? what happened the night kish returned? and why is masaya changing? rated M for forced lemon!

**Rating: **M for a reason people!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew but if I did Kish would be one happy alien! :p**

**Prologue-My evil, little plan.**

_What do you see in him? What has that annoying human got that I haven't?_

Kisshu remained hidden in the tree. His golden orbs flashed fiercely. His target walked slowly through the darkness.

_Why Ichigo? I can give you so much more. But soon...I'll get you. I'll show you just how much you mean to me._

A sudden breeze rolled over Masaya forcing him to walk faster.

_I'll make you mine!_

He gulped as a branch snapped behind him.

"H...H...Hel...lo?" Masaya stood, frozen.

Kisshu smiled. His eyes gleamed. A shadow cast across his face. A razor sharp fang slipped over his pale lip.

_A feeble human. You could have so much more. I'll show you Ichigo! You're too good for him! You deserve a man who would give his life for you!_

A deep growl ripped through his throat as he leapt from the tree. His once peaceful, golden orbs flashed red as anger and passion surged through them.

Masaya's eyes widened in horror as something slammed into his back, forcing him down onto the blades of grass below. The weight on top of him shifted slightly, pinning his arms above his head. His head pushed further down into the ground. Masaya's cries became muffled by the dirt.

"Ichigo deserves so much more than a pathetic human like you!" Kisshu roared pulling a silver needle from his pocket.

Using all his strength, Masaya turned his head, spitting out chunks of grass and dirt.

"You! Why are you here?" Masaya groaned as Kisshu dropped to sit on his back.

"Weren't you listening? Ichigo's mine now!" the silver object in his hand glistened in the moonlight.

"Keep your hands off Ichigo!" Masaya struggled to free himself. His efforts went to vain.

_He's too strong! Ichigo...I'm sorry. I promised to protect you but without The Blue Knight's powers, I can't fight him. I've failed. Ichigo...I...love you!_

"She's mine now" Kisshu whispered just loud enough for Masaya to hear.

_This feeling. It feels like I'm changing. The Blue Knight? That can't be possible...for 3 years no one's been able to transform! But..._

A blue light engulfed Masaya. Kisshu released his grip on him to shield his eyes from the brightness. He teleported, reappearing only meters away. A smile spread across his face.

As the light faded, Kisshu dropped his guard. His eyes squinted in the darkness. Slowly adjusting, he made out a tall, dark figure standing opposite him. An evil chuckle escaped from his lips. His eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I was born to protect Ichigo. I will fight you with all I have! I will risk my life to stop any harm from coming to her!" The dark figure boomed, stepping forward. His blade flashed brightly.

"The Blue Knight" Kisshu laughed "Perfect!"

_I knew it! The DNA is still inside him. This just makes things a lot more fun!_

"I can't wait to destroy you! Just think, with you out of the way, I can have Ichigo! All the things I could do to her..." Kisshu chuckled darkly as he noted The Blue Knight tense, his knuckles went pale as his grip tightened on his sword. Kisshu's sai swords appeared in his hands. "I'm going to break her. Take away her fighting spirit. She'll be begging me to make her mine!"

"Never!" The Blue Knight charged at Kisshu, his face twisted into an anger snarl. He raised his blade above his head.

Kisshu ran too. His future was resting upon that one fight. Lose and it's game over. Win and he'd get his prize, the one thing that truly mattered to him.

The Blue Knight brought his sword down towards Kisshu's head. Kisshu easily blocked his attack and lunged forward with his free hand. His sai sword pierced through The Blue Knight's stomach. A loud clatter tore through the silent streets.

"I've been waiting for this moment for 3 years! Every day since I left, I've trained hard. I've planned everything. This time, I've won."

The Blue Knight gasped in horror. His hands clasped around Kisshu's blade as he tried to remove it. Kisshu laughed loudly as he forced the blade further into his enemy. The Blue Knight groaned in agony. His legs gave way beneath him sending him hurtling forward. The blade pushed deeper into him as it held him upright.

_Now's my chance._

The silver needle reappeared in Kisshu's hand. A blood like substance sparkled inside its icy body. With one hand still on his sword, Kisshu used the other to stab the needle directly into The Blue Knights heart. Her roared in pain as heat coursed through his veins. He staggered backwards using his new found strength. The blade slid from the cut. Clutching his heart, his body shook. The blood gushed from his wound creating a pool below his feet.

"What's...happening!" he chocked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you too much. But that substance was death blood aqua. I'm sure you'll find out for yourself exactly what it's capable of." Kisshu stared at him curiously.

The Blue Knight crashed to the floor. The pool of blood reached out towards Kisshu who lifted up from the ground. He sat crossed legged with his hands behind his head. His eyes glared at his fallen enemy.

"I failed...Ichigo...i'm...sor...ry" The Blue Knight muttered almost inaudible.

Kisshu's super sensitive hearing easily understood him.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her. Well...only if she's a good kitty. I wouldn't want to hurt her but if she's naughty...I'll have to think of a good punishment." Kisshu smirked as ideas flew around his head.

Mustering up all of the strength he had left, The Blue Knight looked up at Kisshu.

"You hurt...Ichigo...and I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what? Kill me? I doubt that. I could kill you right here. You're not in a good place to be threating me!" Kisshu floated closer to The Blue Knight "I'd be careful what I said if I was you. You might get others hurt"

The darkness descended upon him. His eyes fell shut. His skin went numb. His body went limp. All emotions gone.

Kisshu roared with laughter.

"I did it! My plan actually worked!" He clapped to himself.

Realization hit him.

_It's not over yet. That was only the beginning. The worst is yet to come. But then, I'll get my prize! Ichigo, I'll make you mine! Whether you want to or not, I've decided. No more games. You're mine now!_

AnimeeLove21: well...what do yah think?

Ichigo: Masaya!

Kisshu: can't you stop thinking about that annoying human for 1 minute! Why can't you think of something better like...me! (points to his face whilst smiling his toothy grin)

Ichigo: I love Masaya and only him! (sticks tongue out)

Kisshu: (eyes glowing red)

AnimeeLove21&Ichigo: Eeeek! (Ichigo runs away)

Kisshu: Ichigo! (chases after her)

Ichigo: Nyaah!

AnimeeLove21: -_- please r&r. If you think of any improvements, spelling errors etc. please tell me so I can improve. I'll be back shortly once I sort out that baka! (runs after Kisshu) Kisshu! I've got Ichigo's underware!

Ichigo: Nyaaah!

Kisshu: Yaaay!


	2. Sorry!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm trying my best but things are difficult at the moment. I've finished my exams for a while so I'll spend all my time updating.

Nyaah! =^.^=


End file.
